katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hanako's route/@comment-76.212.164.236-20131021002937/@comment-24090121-20131117022125
(Could someone delete the above copy of this post as I wasn't signed in when posted it and wanted to receive any replies and such. I have also updated it with further thoughts on the topic. Thank you.) If you remember correctly, it was Lilly that suggested Hisao take the inebriated Hanako back to her room after Akira offered. Lilly was fully aware of Hanako's state and clearly had ulterior motives due to that cheeky smile on her face, they may not have been as sadistic as Hisao having sex with her or taking advantage, but they were certainly of an intimate if not sexual nature. Lilly has also made it clear by now that she thinks Hisao is a genunie and nice guy which would aleviate any concerns she may have of Hisao taking advantage. Lilly clearly intended for Hisao to see Hanako's true feelings, unfortunately I think the moment Hisao shared with Hanako in her room was too sureal for him to realize that Hanako was being bluntly honest in her own drunken way. Had he realized that she really wanted him to stay with her that night and not just because she was drunk I feel their relationship would have gone much further for us to see than the current good meta ending. However I do firmly beleive that if Hisao did stay with her that night nothing more than spooning and perhaps a kiss or two would have happened (At least that's what I would have been extremely content with had it been me in that situation.) However that does bring up the question of how Hanako would react waking up next to him and possibly Lily raising a few questions over the next few days. although Lily does not seem like the intrusive type given the whole thing was more or less her suggestion. Another thing comes to mind, Lilly did mention several times before and on the day of Hanako's birthday party that she thought it would be best to have a small gathering between themselves and give Hanako the best memories they can. Now i'm not a girl, but I'm pretty sure spending the night (Even if it was just cuddling) with the guy I loved after we had already experienced a good night at the little party would be a fantastic memory (Or even if they had just kissed followed by Hisao putting Hanako to bed) and I'm certain Lilly had this in mind when you put her suggestion of Hisao taking Hanako to her room, together with making a point that they should give Hanako some really good memories. Another point in case is that Hisao had not made it fully open to Lilly by that point in the timeline that he did not see Hanako's scars as a barrier to overcome (Or even that he had overcome them yet). With that in mind the alcohol may have very well been an attempt at making it easier for Hisao to be more intimate with Hanako by forgetting about her scars. Lily knew what she was doing, but Hisao was too apprehensive about the situation due to him not focusing on what Hanako AND he wants, but rather what he thinks Hanako needs, it's kind of sad really when you think about it. My feelings for Hanako evolved quicker than Hisao's did in the story so I was able to see the whole scenario in much more depth than I otherwise might have at the time. (I love Hanako, best waifu)